Coexistence: continued!
by xxicexsnowxx
Summary: One day, a man claiming to be Rihan appears at the Nura mansion, presenting Rikuo with a chance he thought he'd never have again - to spend time with his father. However nothing is as simple as it seems and the man could very well be an impostor... Adopted by yours truly.


**To all Coexistence fans:**

**I will be adopting this story from now on! (Yes, I got permission to do so.) I got the original plot from Allenwalker14 on deviantART, and the first half of this chapter was written by the original authors. Hopefully I can make this story as good as they can!**

**To those of you who have not read "Coexistence", check in my favorites. The link isn't showing up. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no mago.**

**Oh, also, I'm on vacation so I won't be updating very often. I can update faster from July 15, so plz bear with it until then! I stupidly forgot to bring the laptop I write with... I had to rewrite both chapters for my other two stories. D:**

* * *

A soothing feeling had replaced the piercing pain which had overtaken him - It felt like he was back at home.

Day Rikuo opened his eyes, and saw he was standing under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. He knew instantly that this wasn't the Nura house, but a place deep within himself. He spotted his other self sitting in his usual place, far above him. Rikuo smiled - he was back.

"I never left," the youkai said enigmatically, reading Rikuo's thoughts.

"What…?" he asked his youkai confusedly, more bothered by what he'd said than having his thoughts read. He'd been sure he'd lost his other self back then…

"You can't lose yourself," the youkai said, ignoring his question and responding to his thoughts instead.

"I can't lose…myself? But I'm a human," Rikuo said, unsure why the other had said that. He was a human, not a youkai….they couldn't be the same. His other self scoffed. "Drop the act."

"I'm not acting!" Rikuo exclaimed. This was who he was. He wasn't cool or strong like the other…he was just a normal human. The youkai didn't seem to be pleased with his answer, "You've got too used to think of yourself that way…." he said, then sharpened his gaze, pinning him down, "You're making us weak."

Rikuo dropped his head, feeling ashamed. Was his other telling the truth? Were his constant denials really weakening them? …But how could they really be one and the same? They were so different….and why then, couldn't he recall what happened for the past several hours?

"You're suppressing them…" Night Rikuo said.

"Suppressing?" he asked uncertainly.

No answer.

Day Rikuo gazed up… his other self was gone, leaving him to sort out his disordered thoughts.

Were they really the same person?

* * *

When Night Rikuo gazed at Day Rikuo, he saw a mask, not himself. His other part had fooled himself into believing he wasn't a youkai. He lied to himself and followed the guidelines of human conduct, too eager to become the perfect human and be accepted by his friends. He was a fool who pretended to be someone he wasn't. It was only when they took on his current form, that he could finally let loose.

His estranged counterpart's thoughts reached him. Changing body, gaining new powers and instincts, these all gave the impression that they were different. But even if at times he started doubting, the truth remained. They were one and the same. Why didn't he see that?

"I never left," he replied to his other form's thoughts. And he hadn't. When Rihan had drawn him in into his mind, it was Rikuo's entire consciousness which he had called in. However, his human part, he now knew, had unconsciously backed out because he didn't believe he was a youkai. He'd been the one to leave.

"What…?" His day form asked confusedly, but the youkai was more interested in his thoughts. The disbelief he saw was expected, but that didn't stop him from smiling with derision. "You can't lose yourself."

"I can't lose…myself? But I'm a human." He ignored his speech and focused on his thoughts instead. His Day form had gotten so used to lying that his words couldn't be trusted any longer. 'I'm a human, not a youkai. We can't be the same.' He frowned…there he went with the denials. Night Rikuo was getting bored of constantly hearing them. "Drop the act." he told himself.

"I'm not acting!" 'This is who I am. I'm not cool and strong like you…I'm just a normal human.' His day form's replies further annoyed him. Of course he was cooler and stronger…Night Rikuo was true to himself, unlike his day counterpart. He looked at him coolly. "You've got too used to think of yourself that way…." his gaze then sharpened and pinned this self-deceiving part of himself down, "You're making us weak."

His human part dropped his head in shame.

Ah. Finally some sensible thoughts. Now he just needed one more push and then he could leave him to work himself out. "You're suppressing them…" he said before vanishing.

* * *

The sky was beginning to lighten, and still nothing had happened; both Nurarihyon and Rihan were beginning to despair that they had gone through all that embarrassment for nothing, when Rihan sensed a change. The hanyou jerked his body up off his son's and stood back immediately, immensely relieved to move from that incredibly awkward position. Rikuo's hair began to grow and change color, signifying his transformation into his night self. Rihan watched in amazement - he'd never seen this sort of thing before. When the transformation was complete, there was a brief pause and then it began to reverse, until Rikuo was back in his day form. 'I guess that meant his youkai powers have returned,' Nurarihyon thought in relief, seeing Rikuo draw a deep breath and open his eyes.

Rihan awkwardly backed away from the futon and scrambled to redress himself, feeling uncomfortable now that Rikuo was conscious again, as the old man ignored him and went straight to his grandson's side: "Rikuo! Are you alright?"

Rikuo nodded, then looked around in confusion. "Eh… grandpa, where are my clothes…?" A short silence ensued, during which Nurarihyon remembered that Tsurara had run out with them…

"… Oh." Nurarihyon hastily stuck his head out of the room and ordered a passing household youkai to find Tsurara, while Rikuo and Rihan deliberately avoided looking at each other in abject mortification. After a long time, Tsurara entered the room and returned Rikuo's clothing, apologising profusely and blushing. Rikuo quickly grabbed them and put them on as the other two discreetly turned away and waited for him to finish.

When Rikuo finished dressing himself, he looked at Rihan awkwardly. "That...was horrible." He finally said after a moment of silence. Rihan nodded in agreement. Another five minutes passed in silence.

"...Never speak of this again?" Rihan asked while looking at Rikuo.

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, Nurarihyon was sitting in a corner of the room, watching the very awkward conversation going between his grandson and his "son". After around twenty minutes of awkward silence, it seems Rihan had got over his embarrassment, and asked a completely off topic question: "How the hell did you make yourself so old in just a week old man?"

One of Nurarihyon's eyebrows twitched. "First of all, I've been this old for quite a while. Second, why do you keep on persisting that I looked younger a week ago? Rikuo here knows how I looked a week ago. Right?" Nurarihyon asked, turning to Rikuo.

"Uh... Yeah. Grandpa's always looked like this." Rihan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This is making absolutely no sense." he said.

"What doesn't?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Well, first of all, I woke up in a strange place that I have no idea how I got there. Second, I come back to my own house and I see my old man actually looking like an old man." Nurarihyon humphed at the comment.

"Third, I find out that I'm actually his," Rihan said while pointing at Rikuo. "Father, when I'm pretty sure I haven't married a second time. After all, Yamabuki disappeared a week ago..." Rihan trailed off at the end, letting his bangs cover his eyes. Nurarihyon's expression softened. Seeing how his father was still feeling sorrow about the disappearance of Yamabuki, Rikuo quickly changed the subject.

"So... you have no idea how you got here?" Rikuo asked.

Rihan seemed relieved, since he didn't have to start talking about Yamabuki again. He wasn't sure he could keep talking about her without tearing up.

"Yeah. All I remember is searching for...uh... her, and then it felt like the ground gave away, and boom. I'm in an unfamiliar place with no idea why or what I am doing there. Then I came to the main house, and you know the rest." Rihan said.

"So you mean no harm to the Nura Clan?" Nurarihyon asked.

"What, you think I'd attack my own family? How long have you known me, old man? Oh wait, you're not the old man I know, so never mind." Rihan said while waving his hand. The other two sweatdropped at his attitude.

"And besides, it's not like I want to be here. I just wanna go back to my home where I know everyone and they don't treat me like a prisoner of war."

"First, we need to figure out how to get you back." Rikuo stated. All three of them put their heads down in thought, thinking hard. Suddenly, the door slammed open which made all three of them jump. They looked at the direction of the door, and saw a blushing Tsurara.

"Tsurara, what is it?" Rikuo asked.

"M-ma-master! It's ti-time for school!" She yelled and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, crap! I forgot all about that!" Rikuo yelled as he jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

"W-wait! Rikuo! We still have more important matters on our hands!" Nurarihyon exclaimed.

"We'll talk about it when I get back!" Rikuo yelled as he raced out the door yelling, "I'm going to be late~!" Tsurara and Aotabou followed behind him, screaming, "Wait for us, young master!" Rihan and Nurarihyon stared at the ridiculous scene. Rihan turned to Nurarihyon, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he's my son? Cuz' I couldn't care less about school."

"Who knows? Like Rikuo said, we'll talk about this later." Nurarihyon said as he walked inside. He walked a few steps before stopping and turning around to face Rihan.

"You will still be accompanied by two guards. And don't try anything." He said before he continued walking, making Rihan sweatdrop.

"All right, all right, I got it. Jeez... Oyaji's become so uptight..." Rihan said as he made his way inside.

* * *

**I reeeaaaalllyy didn't want to end it there, but I had to otherwise I can't update. There are no suitable ending places, and if I keep typing, its gonna be two chapters in one. So anyway, that's all for now, and plz leave a review! (If I don't get any reviews, I don't get motivation to do anything. Seriously. I gave up on soooo many things because of that reason.) No flaming!**


End file.
